zarelemailsfandomcom-20200215-history
Zarel Emails/4
Zarel E-Mail #4 Zarel is asked to find a cave and explore it. Cast (in order of appearance): Zarel, Strong Bad, TJ, Homsar, Strong Mad Places: Zarel's House, Strong Mad's Room (exterior), The Field Transcript {Cut to Zarel's Room} ZAREL: This episode of Zarel E-Mail is brought to you by Auntie Grem's Salty Cheese Puffs. {holds up back of said namesake} Auntie Grem's; Because heart attacks are a priority! subj: spelunk Dear Zarel; Go find a cave and go into the cave and find treasure. - Zippy P. ZAREL: {typing} It wouldn't kill you to say please, y'know. But you're a first timer, so I'll give you a chance. {clears screen} So...you want me to go spelunking, do ya? {pronounces it "Spell-unk-ing"} Promblem is there's a galactically small chance of there being any caves here. The closest to a cave in here is- {Cut to a shot of the outside of Strong Mad's room, the door is shut, and green fumes emit from the doorway} ZAREL: {voiceover} Strong Mad's room, which has a stench of botanically uncanny levels of mass stank. You'd either have to be crazy, insane, stupid, Stormtrooper, or World War I soldier to go in there; whatever gets you a complimentary gas mask or death from intoxication. STRONG MAD: {inside} IT SMELLS LIKE MY MOM'S COOKING! {Cut back to the Cappy} ZAREL: {typing} Woah. This is not a job to do alone. I'm going to need to call upon the best spelunkers we have here! {hops out of chair} Huttah! {Cut to the field. Zarel is wearing a bucket on his head and holding a baseball bat} ZAREL: Alright, you worms! We are about to venture into the most deepest, dankest, Danke-est cave ever seen 'round these parts! Gentlemen, do you have what it takes? {Cut to a shot of Strong Bad, TJ, and Homsar standing in a line, Strong Bad is wearing a hard hat and wielding a lead pipe, Jolt has no weapon, but is donning a yellow checkered fedora, and Homsar is wearing a shower cap and wielding a wet towel} TJ: Alright, I'm going to give you five seconds to tell me what I'm doing here. I don't even want to go in there! It reeks! ZAREL: You...have good navigation skills? TJ: I'm outta here. STRONG BAD: TJ has a point, and I know my brother more than anyone here because I do. Strong Mad's room isn't called "Rotten Egglund" for kicks, you know. I've...shudder shudder...been in there...shudder...jibblie. TJ: So yeah, me and the Bad here are out. You wanna go to the not-as-smelly King of Town's castle and make it smellier? STRONG BAD: Crap to the yes. Let's ditch this Pop Rocks stand. ZAREL: What? You're going to a castle with a guy shoveling crap outside and you call it not smelly? STRONG BAD: Oh, dragon-man. Trust me, I'd rather be bathing in whatsit than bathing in Egglund stench. TJ: Yeah, me too. {They walk away} ZAREL: {leaning back} Ew...Anyway, you're my only brave man left! Would you like to go with? HOMSAR: DaaaaaAAAAaaahm sorry, Falcor, but my stands are baby-soft. {tosses towel in the air and it lands on his head, walks away} ZAREL: Well...fine then! Forget all y'alls! I'm gonna go check this out on my own, and you'll all be jealous when I make out with all the hot chicks in there! {to self} To be honest, with a stench like that they could've mutated to acid-spitting monsters...Oh well, they're still girls. {Cut to the exterior of Strong Mad's room, Zarel, still armed and equipped, approaches the door} ZAREL: Okay...here we go... {opens the door and walks in} {the screen fades out to black} ZAREL: {voice only} Hello? Anyone in here? {footsteps are heard} Who's there? {footsteps get louder and faster} Who's that?! STRONG MAD: RAAAAAAAH! ZAREL: Eep. {Cut back to Zarel's room} STRONG MAD: {offscreen} STAY OUT OF MY ROOM! {Zarel crashes through the window, as if thrown. He lands on the ground, covered in bumps and bruises} {Cut back to the Cappy} ZAREL: {typing} Urgh...I think my...ribula is...broke. Zippy...you owe me a medical bill...and a gas mask...and maybe some gauze. Please, please bring some gauze. Urg... {falls over} {The Paper} Easter Eggs *Click on Zarel when he says "Danke-est" to bring up a card for "Der Pooher's Toilet Cleaning: We Get Even the Danke-est of Smells Out!" *Click on "ribula" for a scene. Easter Egg Transcript {cut to a Table, where a bag of Auntie Grem's Salty Cheese Puffs sits.} ANNOUNCER: Auntie Grem's Salty Cheese Puffs! Because heart attacks are a priority! {quietly and quickly} Now fudge-dipped! {Hot fudge covers the bag} Fun Facts *Danke is a German word meaning "Thank you." "Der Pooher" is a play on "Der Führer", a term Adolf Hitler was called, and the word "poop." *"Ribula" is a portmanteu of "fibula" and "rib." *Zarel talks about how the hot girls he believes lurk in Strong Mad's room have muted into "acid-spitting monsters." This is a hint toward Spitters, one of the Special Infected found in the Valve game, Left 4 Dead 2. *World War I soldiers used gas masks to evade poison gas. *Falcor is the name of the dragon in The Neverending Story.